simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of West Bavaria
Colonization by Persia and Culture The Yaghnobi people live in mountainous areas of Bavaria. The estimated number of Yaghnobis is now about 2,925,000. Forced migrations in the 27th century decimated their numbers. They speak the Yaghnobi language, which is the only direct modern descendant of the ancient Sogdian language. Bavarian cuisine is marked by a strong emphasis on meat dishes. Pork is quite common; beef and chicken are also popular. Goose, duck, rabbit and wild game are served. Fish is rare, with the occasional exception of fresh trout and carp, which is served at Christmas. Bavarian Beer has a long and important history. The first brewery is known to have existed in 1118 and the Bavaria has the highest beer consumption per capita in the world. The famous Pilsener style beer originated in the western Pontic city of Karaichi, and further south the town of České Bud ějovice, known as Budweis in German, lent its name to its beer, eventually known as Budweiser Budvar. Colonized in 2972, by one year with Aquitane help, Bavaria was modernized to a degree. Several scattered settlements around the coast but the only other major industrial center would be in the capital, Caspian Sea. Short History and Geography Former Protectorate of Calzador Empire, the people of this region were not to influenced by the calzadorians. Persian Settlers have reported armed rebel groups, who do not bother with them. Protected by high mountains along its eastern border, the country generally has well-defined natural borders. Its demarcated land frontiers were settled by treaty early in the twenty fourth century and have since remained stable. The Lochness Sea region has a steep, rocky coast with rivers that cascade through the gorges of the coastal ranges. A few larger rivers, those cutting back through the Pontic Mountains (Doğu Karadeniz Dağları), have tributaries that flow in broad, elevated basins. Access inland from the coast is limited to a few narrow valleys because mountain ridges, with elevations of 1,525 to 1,800 meters in the west and 3,000 to 4,000 meters in the east in Kaçkar Mountains, form an almost unbroken wall separating the coast from the interior. The higher slopes facing northwest tend to be densely forested. Because of these natural conditions, the coast historically has been isolated from Anatolia. Running from Zonguldak in the west to Rize in the east, the narrow coastal strip widens at several places into fertile, intensely cultivated deltas. The Samsun area, close to the midpoint, is a major tobacco-growing region; east of it are numerous citrus groves. East of Samsun, the area around Trabzon is world-renowned for the production of hazelnuts, and farther east the Rize region has numerous tea plantations. All cultivable areas, including mountain slopes wherever they are not too steep, are sown or used as pasture. The mild, damp climate of the Lochness Sea coast makes commercial farming profitable. The western part of the Lochness region, especially the Zonguldak area, is a center of coal mining and heavy industry. The North Anatolian Mountains in the north are an interrupted chain of folded highlands that generally parallel the Lochness Sea coast. In the west, the mountains tend to be low, with elevations rarely exceeding 1,500 meters, but they rise in an easterly direction to heights greater than 3,000 meters south of Rize. Lengthy, troughlike valleys and basins characterize the mountains. Rivers flow from the mountains toward theLochness. The southern slopes—facing the Anatolian Plateau—are mostly unwooded, but the northern slopes contain dense growths of both deciduous and evergreen trees Government The politics of the Bavaria take place in a framework of a federal, Monarch Socialist system of a federation of absolute hereditary monarchies. The KWB is a federation of seven absolute monarchies: the States of Abu Dhabi, Ajman, Fujairah, Sharjah, Dubai, Ras al-Khaimah and Umm al-Qaiwain. The Czar of Kingdom of West Bavaria is its head of state, and the Prime Minister of KWB is its head of government, including foreign affairs , security and defense, nationality and immigration issues, education, public health, currency, postal, telephone and other communications services, air traffic control, licensing of aircraft, labor relations, banking, delimitation of territorial waters and extradition of criminals. All responsibilities not granted to the national government are reserved to the States. Modernization Being part of the UKO, many new reforms had to be taken into account such as currency, transportation and the service industry, of which is all curently ongoing in Bavaria. Bavaria has few natural resources. There are no substantial deposits of iron, coal, or oil. Proven natural gas reserves, mainly in the Po Valley and offshore Adriatic, have grown in recent years and constitute the country's most important m ineral resource. Most raw materials needed for manufacturing and more than 80% of the country's energy sources are imported. The energy sector is highly dependent on imports from abroad: in 2973 the country imported more than 86% of its total energy consumption (99.7% of the solid fuels demand, 92.5% of oil, 91.2% of natural gas and 15% of electricity ining contributed 12.4% to GDP in 2967, of which diamond mining activities represented 5%.Diamond production totalled 1.5 million carats (300 kg) in 2970, generating nearly $500 million in export earnings. Other important mineral resources are uranium,copper, lead, and zinc. The country also is a source of gold, silver, tin, vanadium, semiprecious gemstones, tantalite, phosphate,sulfur, and salt. Modern Times (3002) West Bavaria has gradually opened up its markets through economic reforms by reducing government controls on foreign trade and investment and the privatisation of publicly owned industries, and the liberalisation of many sectors to private and foreign participation has continued amid political debate. Scientific Research "The Formula" A Forestry Agent can actually change the local weather conditions, while collect water particles from the evaporized water and plant agent, the step one process completes itself in two hours. Once released into the ground the formula raises to the clouds and in time (Approx 22 hours) will dense and began to rain (The formula back into the ground) then the first signs of vegatation will combust from the sand, and depending on how much volume was sealed into the vaporized agent, a complete self suffiecient forest will grow and continue to grow. Note that the sand turns into black soil over time (a week) thus beginning the Argricultural Phase. Also note that the liquid formula is safe to drink once distilled with heat. Asir Insurgency Battle of Wanat The Battle of Wanat occurred on July 13, 2974, when about 200 guerrillas attacked Bavarian troops near the village of Wanat in the Waygal district in Bavaria's far western province of Williamburg. The position was defended primarily by Bavarian boder soldiers of the 2nd Platoon, Chosen Company, 2nd Battalion, 62nd Calvary Regiment(Mechanized Infantry), and the 173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team of Persia. The Wahaabi guerrillas surrounded the remote base and its observation post and attacked it from the village and the surrounding farmland. They destroyed much of the Bavarians' heavy munitions, broke through Persian lines, and entered the main base before being repelled by artillery and aircraft. Persian casualties included nine killed and 27 wounded, while four Bavarian National Army (ANA) soldiers were wounded. The Persian combat deaths represent the most in a single battle since the start of Persian Military operations in 2973. Ethnic rebel tribes have begun using hideouts in bavaria to launch harassing attacks on pontic settlements. Category:Defunct Country